Something Stupid
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: Danny wants to ask Lindsay out on a date but he's too nervous. In the end he did and confesses to her. My first time doing DannyLindsay.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CSI:NY or the song "Something Stupid". I just borrowed a line from that song.

**NOTE**: My first Danny/Lindsay fic. I just can't help it but write one for them.

Danny Messer heard the familiar clicking of heels. He turned around and saw Lindsay Monroe walking towards him. She had an eager and excited expression on her face. Danny smiled to himself. When he first met her, he thought that she was a show-off. Now, he's starting to like her; maybe more than like. He's wanted to ask her out for dinner in a long time but never had the nerve to do so.

"Danny," she said, excited. "I just found something connected to the case!"

"What is it?"

She started explaining about something but Danny wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Instead, he was having an argument in his head whether he should ask Lindsay out for dinner.

_Go for it, Messer! Now's your chance!_

_What if she says no?_

_You'll never know until you try!_

"Lindsay," said Danny.

Lindsay stopped talking and looked at him. "What? Was I talking too much?"

"No, it's just that -" Danny swallowed. This was tougher than he thought it would be!

"Just that what?"

"I – I – was wondering if – ummm – you would like to -"

"Like to what?"

"I was wondering if – you – I mean – I – no, you – would like to -"

Lindsay was getting impatient. "Get it over and done with, Danny. I haven't got all day, you know."

Danny took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for dinner with me. Tonight."

_There, I said it_, he thought.

Lindsay looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Danny looked down at his shoes, his face red. Lindsay was silent for a few moments.

"Of course, if you're busy, I understand," added Danny, finally looking up to search for a response on her face.

Then Lindsay smiled at him. "I'd love to go for dinner with you."

It was Danny's turn to smile. A huge grin broke onto his face. "Great! So tonight I'll pick you up at around 7?"

"7's good."

"Aight. See you tonight."

"See you too, Danny. Can't wait."

Danny walked to the men's room and let out a huge cheer.

**THAT NIGHT…**

Danny knocked on the door of Lindsay's apartment. He had a rose in one hand. He felt excited and nervous. He was wearing jeans and a white buttoned-up shirt with the buttons at the collar unbuttoned. After a few minutes, Lindsay opened the door. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless dress and her hair was clipped into an elegant bun.

"Wow," said Danny. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman," he said, giving her the rose.

"Wow, thank you, Danny."

They rode the lift down to Danny's car. They got in and strapped on their seatbelts. Soon, they arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. Lindsay gasped.

"Danny," she said. "Food here costs a fortune!"

"Nah, it's no big deal."

Danny parked the car and quickly unbuckled his seat belt. He got out and opened the door for Lindsay.

"My, you're quite the gentleman," she said.

He smiled and offered her his arm. She took in and together they walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Table for two please," said Danny.

"Ah, right this way."

He led them to a table big enough for two people.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Here are your menus."

Danny and Lindsay searched the menu for something nice and gave their choices to the waiter.

"Wine, sir?"

"The best one you have."

The waiter bowed and left them.

"Danny," said Lindsay. "You don't need to order wine…"

"Please," said Danny. "I want to make this night special."

"You don't have to, Danny."

"But I want to."

"Why? Why are you suddenly so nice to me? I mean, there's the whole 'Montana' thing and you telling me to call Mac 'Sir' but why nice now?"

Danny sighed. "Reverse psychology."

"What?"

He held Lindsay's hand. Lindsay seemed surprised by his sudden gesture. "Lindsay, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Over the past few weeks, I got to know you and by first impression, I didn't really like you. But soon, I, sort of, grew to like you. The way your eyes light up every time you discover something. The way your cheeks flush in anger every time I call you 'Montana'…"

"Are you saying that you… like me?"

"More than like, Lindsay." He leaned in closer and Lindsay cold feel her cheeks flush. "I wanted to make you not like me. I purposely annoyed you just for my own enjoyment. To me, you're competition. Now, at this very moment, I realized that… well…

"Realised that what?"

Danny smiled. "Let's just say that but then I went and spoiled it all by saying something stupid like… I love you. I love you, Lindsay."

Lindsay gripped onto Danny's hand. "Are you serious, Danny? This better not be one of your tricks."

He gently stroked her cheek. "I've never been more serious in my life, Montana."

She smiled. She closed the gap and kissed him lightly on the lips. Danny kissed her back. Soon someone interrupted them.

"Your wine, sir."

--THE END--


End file.
